Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus, an information processing method, and a storage medium.
Description of the Related Art
Some conventional image forming apparatuses accumulate print data (print job) from a terminal apparatus such as a personal computer (PC), in an image processing apparatus. A user of such an image forming apparatus needs to go through a procedure of selecting predetermined print data from a print data list displayed on the image forming apparatus, and issuing a print instruction to print the accumulated print data.
However, it might be difficult for some of the users of the image forming apparatus such as a visually impaired person to normally operate the apparatus. For such users, some image forming apparatuses (for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-88503) have a voice input/output function. Thus, the image forming apparatus can give voice guidance on an operation procedure and operate based on received voice.